


i pray that you won't disappear like a midsummer night's dream

by minjilix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Kim Yewon | Umji, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentions of Death, Not Beta Read, Underground Boxer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Worried Han Jisung | Han, i think, listen its 2am im tired, mentions of blood and bruises, minsung are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjilix/pseuds/minjilix
Summary: and when he does jisung has half the mind to not snap at him, says nothing when minho flinches and huffs out a nervous laugh.“you scared me, i thought you were sleeping.”“and i thought we had a date today.”minho doesn’t come in, only stands on thedoorway, fidgeting with his hands. the lights are off but jisung can just barely make out the white of the bandages around his knuckles. he sighs, beckoning minho closer with a gesture of his hand.“come here, let me see you.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	i pray that you won't disappear like a midsummer night's dream

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is but i just had to get boxer minho out of my system. that's it
> 
> tittle from falling asleep again by gfriend 

minho is late, jisung knows that minho is late yet he stays seated at the table he reserved for them a week in advance. he watches as the condensation on his iced tea glass evaporates and waves away the waitresses that ask him if he wants to order already. his dress shirt feels stuffy and he starts to feel more and more like a fool as the minutes tick by. 

minho is not the type to leave him hanging, he could count with the fingers of one hand the amount of times his boyfriend was late to one of their dates, and even then he’d always make sure to call or text.

a part of him wants to leave already, get up from the table and go back home to burrow under his covers and not come out till the next morning, but the stronger, foolish part of him doesn’t move an inch, hopeful that maybe minho really is just an hour late and hasn’t stood him up. 

the idea that something bad might’ve happened to his boyfriend is ever present, but he knows that if that were to happen, minho’s so-called “agent” would call him to inform him, even if reluctantly. they’ve never really gotten along, in jisung’s eyes the guy just puts minho in even more danger and his eyes jisung is an annoying meddling kid.

another waitress approaches his table, a pitying smile on her face that makes jisung’s skin prick with embarrassment and shame. she doesn’t ask if he wants to order, instead-

“would you like a refill?” she says, an iced tea pitcher in her hands. jisung thinks for a moment before shaking his head no, he has no appetite and he doesn’t know if he could even stomach another glass of tea.

“i’m fine, thank you…” he looks down at his phone, a bunch of text notifications coming through but none from minho. “i think i’ll just go home.”

the waitress nods, her ponytail bobbing with the movement and turns around, leaving jisung to sigh and stare at the empty side of the table, and ugly feeling settling itself in his chest. 

as he gets up to leave, trying not to drag his feet and seem even more pitiful, the same waitress from before and another one discreetly wave goodbye at him and offer him apologetic smiles, as if they are the ones to blame for his boyfriend not showing up to their anniversary date. he smiles back, even though it probably looks more like a grimace than a genuine smile. 

he takes a cab home and tries not to fall asleep the moment his head hits the seat. nothing happened yet he’s exhausted, too many emotions threatening to spill past his lips and eyes and keeping them at bay is taking more energy than usual. jisung just wants to fall into bed and stay there for the next twenty hours, or until his boyfriend decides to appear again. the cats welcome him when he opens the door to their apartment, they run towards him and walk in between his legs, rubbing their little heads on his ankles and pawing at his pants, he giggles, breaking into a smile when dori jumps onto the back of the couch seemingly to meow even louder. 

“i’m home,” he announces to the cats, taking note of the silence and the lights turned off “and i guess minho isn’t, huh.” 

soonie thrills in response, and jisung lets himself believe he’s equally as disappointed as him. 

now, in the comfort of his home, he can drag his feet and huff frustratedly all he wants, glaring at his phone as he takes off his clothes like that’s gonna make minho’s ID caller appear on the screen.

jisung is more worried than mad, sure minho just stood him up on their third anniversary with seemingly no explanation or excuse, not even texting him a quick  _ i won’t make it _ . but the radio silence scares jisung more than anything, because minho not texting him means that maybe he  _ can't _ . that maybe something happened to him which made him unable to talk to jisung- or even come back home. 

he knows he's overthinking again, worrying himself sick and thinking of the worst possibilities instead of just waiting patiently. but it's impossible not to, not with minho's…work, where every time he steps into it the fear that he won't get back up again fills jisung's chest with a feeling as cold as ice. one wrong move, one wrong hit, the slip of a hand and minho could end up dead on a gritty and disgusting illegal boxing ring. and jisung wouldn’t know until hours later, because he’s long since stopped going to the matches, trusting minho to come back home safe and sound and in one piece.

as much as jisung wants to support minho, he simply can’t stomach the image of his boyfriend getting beat up for fun and a couple of bucks, the way his hands and face get bloodied up yet he stays standing like it’s nothing makes jisung sick to his stomach.

dori yowls from the door of their bedroom, breaking him from his thoughts, his tail swishing from side to side and jisung winces at the realization that they probably haven't eaten anything since lunch. 

“aww, i’m sorry babies,” he apologizes to the cats, trying not to trip on them as he walks to the kitchen while they walk around him again.

feeding the cats is a brief distraction, a worry-free moment as he laughs at them for stepping in too early to their plates and getting their heads covered in pieces of their food. but soon enough they turn their backs to him and he doesn’t have the heart to bother them some more. he contemplates making some food for himself, he also hasn’t eaten since early in the evening and he didn’t order anything at the restaurant. he stares at the fridge for a few seconds before groaning in defeat as his stomach growls.

thankfully there’s leftovers from the lunch minho made them that day before jisung had to leave for work. 

as he waits for it to heat up in the microwave he checks his phone again, his notification bar is full, but still no word from minho.

he eats the food at the kitchen table, alone and trying not to cry pathetically. he almost breaks down when he realizes the food is cold in the middle, for some reason it makes his eyes burn and throat tighten, a frustrated half huff half sob leaves his lips and he gives up on the food. he’d rather sleep. 

it takes him a while to find sleep, worry nagging at him from every corner of his mind the more time passes and the less he knows about minho’s whereabouts or overall wellbeing. in the end exhaustion wins and jisung falls asleep with the other side of their bed empty.

jisung hears minho before he sees him. he wakes up just as the door to their apartment closes, the cats running out of the bedroom at the noise seemingly to greet minho.

“shh, don’t make so much noise,” minho scolds their pets, even though he’s the one tripping over himself apparently, if the noise he makes and the squeaking of his sneakers is anything to go by.

jisung stays in bed for a few more minutes, listening to minho move around the living room and kitchen, whispering to their cats in that voice he does only for them or jisung occasionally when he thinks he’s being too cute.

usually it would make jisung laugh or scoff in indignation, but now it just makes irritation bubble at the back of his throat, hands clenching on the sheets to calm himself down from the angry tears trying to spill.

is only when the lights of the bathroom turn on that jisung sits up in bed, waiting for minho to come into the room.

and when he does jisung has half the mind to not snap at him, says nothing when minho flinches and huffs out a nervous laugh.

“you scared me, i thought you were sleeping.” 

“and i thought we had a date today.” 

minho doesn’t come in, only stands on the doorway, fidgeting with his hands. the lights are off but jisung can just barely make out the white of the bandages around his knuckles. he sighs, beckoning minho closer with a gesture of his hand.

“come here, let me see you.” 

the older boy hesitates for a moment but ultimately walks towards the bed, crawling to sit in front of jisung. he sucks in a breath when he turns on the bedside lamp, the bruises on minho’s face are the worst jisung has seen in some time. even with the bandages on his cheekbone and chin he can see them. angry red and purple blotches mark his skin, a nasty bruise right under his eye that makes him flinch and wince in pain when jisung touches it softly. 

“i’m sorry i didn’t go,” minho starts, head nuzzling into jisung’s palm as it rests gently on his cheek. “i — i didn’t think you’d appreciate me showing up like this…” 

“i would’ve appreciated a text,” he says, not unkindly. his thumb stroking over the bandage on minho’s cheekbone. “had me worried sick, baby.” 

“i know,” he puts a hand over jisung’s, and he sees blood seeping through the white cloth wrapped tightly around them. it makes his stomach turn. “i wanted to call but jooheon-hyung wanted me to get checked first, and then yewon — the doctor at the ring — didn’t want me to leave until i rested at least for an hour. i’m sorry, hannie.”

his heart breaks at the sound of minho’s voice breaking when he says his name, his doe eyes filled with tears and a pout on his lips that jisung just wants to kiss away until he’s smiling and not tear-eyed and bloodied. but he doesn’t, instead he just sighs and pulls his boyfriend closer, settling him on his lap.

“it’s okay, you’re home now and you’re safe.”  _ mostly _ , he can tell it hurts minho to move his right arm, flashes of pain reflecting in his eyes when he tries to put his arms around jisung’s neck.

“this seems like it was a nasty fight, huh.” 

minho huffs, “yeah, dude was crazy. he even tried to pull a knife on me —”

“what!?”

“but it’s okay! nothing happened!”

but something could have happened, it always can and jisung hates it. hates knowing that any day he could lose minho because some crazy asshole decided to fight ‘till the death because they are too greedy to think about anything else. he wishes it could be different, that he could convince minho to drop it and get a normal job like everyone else — and it’s not like he didn’t try at least once, but it ended up in a fight that left them not talking for a week, and jisung can’t take another one of those. 

“and besides, i won!” he smiles at jisung then, seemingly uncaring about the cut on his bottom lip re-opening. and jisung can’t help but let out a disbelieving laugh. he didn’t have any doubts about that.

this time he does give in, leaning in and kissing minho softly. minho lets out a surprised hum, but quickly kisses back and wraps his left arm around jisung’s neck. 

“that’s not as reassuring as you think it is,” jisung whispers against minho’s lips. 

minho leans back, pouting and avoiding jisung’s eyes.

“i know, and i know how important today was for you—us,” he sighs “i’m really sorry, jisungie. i promise it won’t happen again.”

_ i promise it won’t happen again _ . minho has said that to him once before, a few weeks after jisung had found out about the boxing, the older boy had come home with a sprained wrist and a very painful to look at black eye. that had been one of minho’s worst fights and the first time jisung had ever seen him so  _ broken _ . minho, just like now, had apologized with teary eyes for worrying him so much and had hugged jisung tightly, trying to calm them both down. 

and he had kept that promise, until now, it is. 

“it’s okay,” he reassures him, petting his head softly.

“no it’s not.” 

minho’s right, it’s not, but jisung can’t find it in himself to argue right now, all he wants to do is hold his boyfriend close and keep reminding himself that he’s okay and alive, nothing too bad happened and it’ll go away in a few weeks. 

“okay, it’s not. but we can talk about that in the morning, hm?”

“yeah...okay.” 

and they are kissing again, minho’s hand against the back of his neck, gently coaxing jisung to tilt his head for a better angle, so he does and minho sighs against his lips. jisung knows the issue won’t go away, no matter how hard he kisses minho or how tight he holds him in his arms, in the end he’ll have to go through with his words and talk about it, like they should’ve done long ago. 

jisung is tired of worrying himself sick every time minho goes out to one of his matches, wondering if he’ll come back in one piece or if he’ll come back at all. sometimes it feels like he’ll lose minho either way, be it because he drops dead on a disgusting boxing ring or because he gets fed up with jisung not seeing eye to eye with him. it scares him so much, the thought of a life without minho, of going back to how everything was before they met, before their stupidly cute cats or the overpriced apartment they can barely pay. before the mornings of waking up next to the love of his life and wondering how he got so lucky. 

“hey,” minho says, a little breathless, pulling back from their kiss. “happy anniversary.”

his face is flushed a pretty pink, eyes sparkling on the crappy light of their bedside lamp and lips swollen from jisung biting them softly. even with the bruises he still looks beautiful, still takes jisung’s breath away and makes him want to treasure him forever, keep him just to himself away from the hands eager to hurt him.

“happy anniversary, love.” 

minho pecks him on the lips and closes his eyes, resting his forehead against jisung’s.

“i’ll stop soon, i swear,” minho says, startling jisung. “there’s just something i need to do before but i promise i’ll stop, i won’t do this for much longer.”

before he can even ask what it is that he needs to do minho’s lips are on his again and his hand is tangled in his hair, tugging at it and making jisung groan, tightening his hold on minho’s waist and bringing them even closer, their chests touching now. 

minho doesn’t let him ask anything at all, or even speak, he keeps him preoccupied with kisses and distracts him by sneaking a hand under jisung’s shirt.

“baby—”

“please,” his boyfriend whispers, and jisung has always been bad at saying not to him.

he takes his shirt off and then helps minho undress, ignoring the blood on his clothes and throwing it away from the bed, focusing instead on minho’s body and the bruises and cuts all over it. there’s a big purple spot on minho’s right shoulder, and jisung kisses it softly, making sure it doesn’t hurt him. and then he goes lower, finding all the other bruises and ghosting his lips over them, feeling minho’s hand tighten on his hair as he lays kisses all over his chest. 

minho lets himself be pushed onto the bed, back against the sheets and looking up at jisung with eyes full of want, long lashes casting shadows on the apple of his cheeks. he really is the most beautiful thing jisung has ever seen, despite what he does for a living, all the bruises and the hits he takes, he remains as delicate and stunning as the first time they’ve met.

he loves minho, so fucking much, more than he though he could ever love someone. it consumes him from the inside, burning up everything he is and filling his chest with warm liquid gold, getting into every crevice and corner of his being. 

it terrifies him sometimes, how much power this boy holds over him, how easy it is for him to break him and put him back together with words alone. 

minho whines from under him, tugging him back up and crashing their lips together again. and jisung knows he holds the same power over him, knows in the way minho looks at him with so much adoration and trust, letting jisung tear him apart with his hands and lips, and whispers of sweet nothings against his skin. is reassuring to know, that jisung is just as disarming to minho as minho is to him. 

“jisungie,” minho whispers with his lips against jisung’s hand.

“i know.” he moves a strand of hair away from minho’s face, studying the bruises on it. “should force you to wear a mask or something,”

minho laughs, airy and bubbly, “like what? a giant bunny mask?” 

“yeah, gonna make you pink fantasy’s secret member if it’s what it takes to keep this from happening,” he pokes one of minho’s bandages and his boyfriend hisses in pain, pouting at him and swatting his hand away. 

“shut up and keep kissing me.” 

“don’t get too demanding, you still have to make it up to me,” he’s half joking, he’s still disappointed and a little mad at being stood up, but he knows minho didn’t mean to, would never leave jisung hanging like that on purpose. 

“i will, i promise.” he says, kissing the tip of jisung’s nose.

“you’re making a lot of promises today”

“and i’ll keep them all.” 

jisung decides to shut up already, decides to enjoy this time with his boyfriend, to break him apart with gentle hands and caresses, to chase away all the painful memories of the hits that left him those marks and make new ones of his own. he reminds himself once again that minho is home, and safe, and he will still be there when he wakes up in the morning, legs tangled with each other and their sheets, hair messy from sleep and a silly smile on his face as he greets jisung good morning. 

he loves minho, loves him so much it hurts, that the worry he feels for him sometimes makes him so sick and scared that he can’t move, but he still wouldn’t change it, wouldn’t change minho for anything in the world. he’s worth all the sleepless nights and missed calls, because jisung knows that come morning he’ll be back in his arms and kissing him silly, whispering that he’s okay now, he’s home. they’re home.


End file.
